


[ART] Sleeping through the Grief

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Priest (1994)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: In a dream I saw myself sleepingBleeding from the eyeI like itI feel so excited
Series: Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491





	[ART] Sleeping through the Grief

[View on Tumblr here](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/611912223454085120/in-a-dream-i-saw-myself-sleeping-bleeding-from-the)


End file.
